


Number Three

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Her. She’s the one. In the denim jacket.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Three

**Author's Note:**

> As another semester ends, I find myself cleaning out my computer of school assignments and such. In one of my classes, the prof often gives us prompts and makes us write in a really short amount of time. Looking through them, I found this little gem. Apparently, I wrote a ficlet with Rollins and Carisi? It’s random and unedited but I thought I’d share.
> 
> Warnings: this is an SVU fic. There's nothing detailed at all, but it is a scene from a made up case.

“Her. She’s the one. In the denim jacket.” He says, his index finger pointing out the third woman in the suspect line up.

“Are you sure?” the scrawny detective with the childish name asks, “Take your time.”

“I don’t need time. It’s her. Number three! That’s the bitch that… that… She’s the one that did this to me!” His arms wave erratically around his disfigured form, the water welling in his eyes as he recalls the incident.

“Okay,” as with their previous interactions, Detective Rollins’ voice is calm, providing an odd sort of comfort, “okay. Thank you. You did good.” She knocks on the glass then, three times, before nodding to the prosecutor.

“Come on Daryl,” the prosecutor prods, tearing his attention away from the suspect pool, “that’s all for today.”

Daryl ignores the young lawyer for the moment, as he continues to stare through the glass, fists bunched up as the women are escorted out. He sighs at last when the room is empty. “Fine,” he concedes, turning to follow the prosecutor out of the stuffy little room.


End file.
